


Like Cockroaches

by Raicheda



Series: Doing things Sideways, Backwards and Upside Down [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, Except its not, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicheda/pseuds/Raicheda
Summary: CP9 do more indepth research into the Strawhat crew when they arrive at Water 7 and decide the deal they made with Robin wasn't worth the risk.Full Summary InsideStory begins on Chapter 2Coming Soon - Work in Progress...
Series: Doing things Sideways, Backwards and Upside Down [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009761
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Like Cockroaches

CP9 do more indepth research into the Strawhat crew when they arrive at Water 7.  
In taking notice of their 'Lucky' ability to get out of situations that would have killed any other rookie crew, they decide not only to take them more seriously when they got involved with trying to get Robin back.  
They also decide that in the end the deal they made with Robin wasn't worth the risk.

Luffy and Zoro are the first to fall once Robin leaves.  
Nami and chopper soon follow the same fate.  
Paulie and Iceburg are left for dead but somehow survive.  
Usopp, although no longer part of the crew, is still considered a potential threat and is swiftly killed when they capture Franky.

At Enies Lobby Sanji and an escaped Franky join forces to save Robin.  
CP9 announce the fate of the rest of the Straw Hats and Robin snaps at the death of the crew.  
Robins death was an accident in an attempt to restrain her.  
A grieving Sanji In a last stand effort to at least help Franky takes a fatal blow meant for Franky and soon follows his crew into deaths waiting arms.  
Franky destroys the blueprints in a last bid to do, Something, and kills himself to prevent recapture and the possible recreation of the blueprints.

Fire Fist Portgas D Ace, finally catches up to Blackbeard.  
In the middle of their fight Ace learns of his brothers death from Blackbeard, and the shock leaves him open.  
Gol D Ace, is sentenced to death at Marineford and The Whitebeard Pirates Go To War.

Monkey D. Dragon is infuriated at the news of his sons death, but becomes even more upset when Revolutionary Sabo remembers his past and finds out he, luffy and Ace are 'brothers.'  
When news of Portgas now Gol D Aces' execution with the aid of the other Revolutionaries Sabo Goes to resuce his last living brother.

And The Strawhat crew break into Marineford on The Thousand Sunny

Wait... (rereads that last bit) That can't be right?


End file.
